A Change Of Heart
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: Elena is the girl we want to be: she has a hot vampire boyfriend and his sexy older brother vying for her attention. But what if Damon Salvatore can change her mind about who she's meant to be with...
1. Chap 1: Early Morning WakeUp Call

_Okay, here's a little Delena for you all – I hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. L. J. Smith does. Though I'd LOVE to own Damon…_

**Chapter One: Early Morning Wake-up Call**

Damon Salvatore sat on a tree limb, his body relaxed against the trunk, one leg hanging down whilst his other leg was bent at the knee, his foot flat against the branch.

The moon was full and hung high in the sky, and the town was asleep.

Except for Damon, of course.

And Stefan was out hunting somewhere.

Damon snorted at the thought of his brother. "What self-respecting vampire chases squirrels?" he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

At this moment in time, Damon was taking advantage of the fact that his brother was gallivanting around with woodland animals. He was perched in a tree by Elena's bedroom window, and had been surveying her for most of the night, the main event having been when she'd come out of her bathroom in only her underwear and rummaged around in her dresser for pyjamas before going to bed.

Damon grinned to himself at the memory of Elena wearing only a pink lace bra and matching panties. Stupid Stefan didn't know what he was missing.

_Not that my brother would do much if he saw it_, he thought, _but then again, he'd probably just hyperventilate._

Deciding to do something a little different than simply lounging in the tree, Damon got to his feet, walked across the branch and crouched at Elena's open window, the pastel blue curtains swaying gently in the slight breeze. He could clearly see her outline in the bed not too far away, and he knew she was asleep.

But he decided to be a little annoying. After all, it was a past time.

"Elena…" he said softly, then repeated it louder, "Elena."

There was a groan from the bed as Elena roused, and she sat up, her eyes still shut.

"Elena… Can I come in?"

Elena frowned in her half-conscious state, switching her bedside lamp on. "Of course you can come in, Stefan, but-" she stopped abruptly as she saw that it wasn't Stefan who was now standing in her room, leaning against the window frame.

"Damon!" she hissed angrily, clutching her bed covers around her.

"Yes Princess?" he answered, smirking at the human girl.

Elena muttered something under her breath, but Damon's acute hearing caught it, "bastard."

"That hurts, Princess, it really does," he said, clutching his chest.

"Course it does."

"It's like a stake through my cold, unbeating heart."

Elena snorted indignantly, then looked at her bedside clock. "Damon, do you know what time it is?" she scolded, glaring up at him.

Damon simply shrugged at her. "Time doesn't really matter when you're a vampire. Day, night, whatever."

Elena flopped back on her bed with a sigh. "What do you want?" she asked softly, tired of Damon's crap at three twenty-one in the morning.

Damon crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her. "Just to talk to you."

Elena laughed. "Yeah, right, Da-" She was cut off by a yawn, and she put her hand to her mouth. "Look, I really need to go to sleep. Can't whatever you want to talk to me about wait until morning?"

Damon grinned and pointed at her clock. "It _is_ morning."

Elena groaned. "You know what I mean. Please, Damon?"

Damon was about to say something witty, but the tired look in her eyes changed his mind. "Okay Princess. I'll shut up."

Elena nodded, her eyes already closing. Damon watched her fidget for a moment as she got comfy, and a minute later, her breathing became deeper and her heart beat slowed down as her body relaxed into sleep. He turned the light off before reaching down and wrapping a blonde spiral around his index finger. He fiddled with it absentmindedly before dropping it, sweeping away the blonde locks that were in her face. She was an angel, he decided, with her blonde curls, blue eyes and pale skin. She was too good for his brother. He'd never give her what she deserved.

Elena rolled onto her back, and Damon smiled down at the innocent look on her face. His smile widened as he realised that she trusted him enough to fall asleep in his presence. Something tingled inside him at that thought, and he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

It was just for a second, but when he pulled back, he lifted a hand to his mouth and touched his lips with his fingertips.

"Goodnight Elena," he whispered, then quietly crossed the room and jumped out the window into the night.

_Just a little fluffy stuff to get started._

_Although… I think it needs something… hmm…_

_Anyway, read & review s'il vous plait!_

_Luna xxx_


	2. Chap 2: Self Control

_Aloha readers! Here's chappie numero deux for you. Hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own The Vampire Diaries, even though I want to._

**Chapter Two: Self Control**

At a more reasonable time in the morning, Elena knocked on the door to the board house, ready to spend her Saturday with Stefan.

She had the day planned; chill in his room for a bit, go for a bit of shopping or a walk in the woods, have lunch at the new restaurant downtown and then return to the boarding house for a while longer before she had to go home.

Of course, she hadn't scheduled in make out sessions. They were going to be spontaneous. Elena let a large smile slip onto her face as the door opened.

Her smile soon dropped.

"Good morning, Princess. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" Damon was giving her that smile that was half smile half smirk as he gazed down at her.

Elena swallowed before answering. "When I was able to sleep, yes. And why _were_ you hanging around outside my room last night?"

"I just thought I'd pop in for a little chat," he replied, smirking. _No need to tell her I was sitting outside her window all afternoon too…_

"At twenty past three this morning?" she retorted, raising an eyebrow. Damon grinned at her.

"Just thought I'd say hi."

Elena scoffed. "You didn't even _say_ hi."

"Elena?" he asked softly.

Elena was taken aback at the smooth sound of his voice, so very different from what it normally was. "Yes?"

"Hi."

Elena glared as he laughed. "Are you going to let me in?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course. Would you like to come in, Princess?" Damon stepped to the side and made a motion with his hand that said 'after you'.

Elena rolled her eyes and entered the house, ignoring that as she did so, he shoulder brushed his chest. Stepping into the hall, she looked through to the study and the kitchen.

"Stefan?" she said loudly, setting her bag on the table in the entryway.

"Is not in, I'm afraid," Damon called from the kitchen. Elena shook her head, chastising herself for not keeping an eye on him. _But how can I all the time?_ She asked herself, _he's a vampire for god's sake!_

"My dearest brother is out looking for bunnies," Damon said, suddenly beside her and giving her a glass of what appeared to be lemonade. "Or was it squirrels?" He smirked at her. "I can never remember."

Elena took a sip from her glass. It _was_ lemonade. "You shouldn't tease him. At least he doesn't go out every night and prey on humans."

Damon shook his head. "He's a _vampire_ for Christ's sake! He's _meant_ to feed on humans! A rabbit isn't going to last him long." He paused in thought for a moment. "When the pair of you are together, does he ever look at you in a way that makes you nervous?"

Elena frowned, so he elaborated. "Does something in his eyes sometimes make something inside you scream and want to run?"

Elena bit her lip and stayed silent.

Damon nodded knowingly. "Yeah. That's because he gets _thirsty_ quicker. He gets thirsty for proper food, not rabbits or whatever it is that he sinks his fangs into."

Elena's jaw tightened. Unfortunately, he had a point.

"And you don't?" she asked, "You don't get hungry quicker, being around your source of 'food' all day?"

Damon grinned down at her. "It's called self control, Princess. I've fed on humans since I was turned, whereas Saint Stefan only fed on them… twice I think, before turning into the bunny hunter. His vampire instincts will crave your blood more than mine will because they've tasted human before but are being denied it."

"You claim to have self control," Elena began, "But I've never seen it."

A smirk spread across his face. "Really?" he took a step towards her, and she took one back. Damon moved closer to her and took her glass from her hand before moving closer to her still. Before she knew it, Damon had her back up against the wall, only inches away from her.

"For a vampire that feeds on what he's meant to, I'd say being this close to a human without doing anything is pretty good self control."

Elena exhaled sharply as Damon's breath tickled her face. He leaned forwards, his mouth centimetres from hers, before moving down to her neck, his warm breath ghosting over her skin, then she could feel his lips on her.

"And yet you still go straight for my throat," Elena pointed out. It would have been better, however, if her voice had been a bit steadier.

Damon smirked against her. "But I haven't bitten," he murmured, his lips brushing against her skin as he spoke. His mouth trailed up the side of her neck and he pulled back when he reached her jaw. His smirk grew larger as he heard something interesting.

"Your little heart is pounding hard, Princess. Do I make you nervous?"

Elena swallowed hard. _Yes_. "No."

"Hmm… I think I do…"

Damon leaned toward her face again, and Elena knew he was going to kiss her. Instinctively, she shut her eyes, waiting for the contact.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes and found herself alone in the hall. She frowned, and heard a door close upstairs.

"Damon?" she asked to the house. No reply.

_Huh. That's weir-_

The front door opened, and Stefan came in, giving Elena a bright smile as he saw her standing there.

_Damon heard him coming._

"Elena, you're early. I was out hunting." He hugged her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I know. Damon told me where you were."

At the mention of his brother, Stefan frowned. "He didn't do anything to upset you, did he?"

"NO!" At the startled look on Stefan's face, she covered up her hasty answer. "I mean, no, he didn't. He just opened the door for me, told me where you were and that you'd be back soon, then went to his room."

Stefan raised his eyebrows at her recount, but shook it off. "Are you ready to go out?" he asked her softly, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Stefan… if you don't mind, I'd like to just go home. I feel a little sick," Elena replied, looking up at him, hoping he'd let her go.

"Okay, would you like me to drive you home?" He looked down at her worriedly, taking in how pale she looked.

"No, I'll drive myself. I'll be okay."

He kissed her gently. "I will see you later then, lovely love."

Elena hastily left the house, and it was only when she was in her car and driving home that she released the breath that she didn't know she'd been holding.

_Self control… seems to be an issue with vamps, huh?_

"_Lovely love" is Stefan's name for Elena from the books, if anybody doesn't know. I love those books._

_Anyway, tell me what you think so far my lovely loves._

_Make me happy – Read & review!_

_Luna xxx_


	3. Chap 3: A Hunter's Heart

_Chappie three's up my lovelies! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I love you all!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I own nothing, zilch, nada. Except the plot._

**Chapter Three: A Hunter's Heart**

His eyes were pinned onto his target. Petite, slender, blonde… dinner.

The girl was walking down the deserted street by herself, probably heading home from a night out on the town, the only light emanating from the dim streetlamps and reflecting down from the moon. Her heels clicked on the concrete beneath her, and her long hair bounced as she walked.

His instincts were switched on, his attention fully focussed on the human as she crossed the road and started down the path. Walking right toward him.

Damon's muscles were tense and his upper jaw ached with hunger, his fangs itching to sink into skin and spill human lifeblood. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, before dropping gracefully from his position in a tree, easily landing in a crouch from the thirty foot drop. He straightened and began walking toward the human, his sensitive hearing picking up the steady sound of her heart beat; a heart beat that sped up when she saw him approaching.

He smirked to himself. He knew he looked good in his boots, black jeans, black shirt and leather jacket, his hair tousled sexily. Looking good was part of hunting. It was easier to get close to a human if you looked good. If you looked like a scary monster that was going to kill them, they ran. And although he thrilled in the chase, of tasting the human's fear in their blood as he drank them dry, he didn't feel like partaking in it tonight.

The human girl was pretty, he had to admit; a heart shaped face with green doe-eyes, blonde bangs framing her face. He smiled at her as she passed him, and she gave him a small smile in return, a light blush painting her cheeks. Damon walked past her closely in a way that enabled him to grab her bag and drop it to the floor, spilling its contents. Of course, she didn't know that he did it. He'd used his vampiric speed, and it all happened in half a second, making her think she'd just been clumsy and dropped it herself.

She shook her head and dropped into a crouch to gather her things up and put them back in her bag, chastising herself for having butterfingers.

"Let me help."

Damon was crouched beside her, holding his hand out to her, and gave her her purse.

"Thank you," she breathed, smiling and looking into his eyes. Big mistake.

Damon's face went blank as he turned on the compulsion, and the girl was mesmerised by his silvery eyes. Her mouth opened as her mind opened up to him, letting him in, allowing him complete control.

"You're not going to remember anything," he said, his voice smooth and hypnotic. "When you wake up you won't remember me or dropping your things. You'll think you've had too much to drink." He stared into her eyes for a second more before reaching out and taking hold of her, tilting her head back by pulling on her hair, baring the slender column of her throat.

His fangs extended and sank into the girl's skin easily. Damon closed his eyes as he fed, hastily gulping down the warm blood that rushed into his mouth, feeling a reprieve from the hunger that had been plaguing him since the incident with Elena that afternoon.

He'd been tempted… ever so tempted to drink from her. His mouth had been on her pulse point for god's sake! It would've been so easy for him to bite her. She would've struggled to begin with, of course she would, but then she would've relaxed into him, much like this girl was doing now, and relished in the feeling of endorphins his bite produced.

But he hadn't done it. And it wasn't because he was explaining self control to her.

Elena was different from other human girls. She'd accepted him as a vampire easily enough, and although there were times when she disliked him for it, she'd accepted his choice of sustenance too. It would've been better for her to run for the hills as soon as she found out what he and Stefan were, but she hadn't.

Damon tightened his grip on the girl's waist as her body slumped, extremely weak from blood loss. He pulled back, licking the wound on her neck gently before putting her on the ground. He licked his lips and his fangs retracted, his hunger sated for the time being.

He gathered the girl's belongings and slipped them back into her bag before walking down the street, leaving her to be found. As he wandered through the town, he let his mind wander back to thoughts of Elena.

Sure, to start with she'd just been a double for Katherine, but he knew that she was anything but similar as the woman who had turned him. Elena was kind and caring, yet she didn't take any of his teasing, which, he found, was quite amusing. She wasn't afraid to stand up to him, despite knowing that he could kill her effortlessly if he so wished.

But he didn't. He liked her. Liked her? No, it was more than that. Much more.

His only regret was that she'd met his stupid little brother first. Damon shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. If stupid St. Stefan hadn't got to her first… things would be different. He wouldn't have to hide how he felt for Elena. He wouldn't have to disappear on her because he'd heard Stefan come up the driveway. He'd be allowed to touch her whenever he wanted to, wherever he wanted to.

Damon's thoughts turned to how close things had gotten this afternoon. He'd wanted to sink his teeth into Elena, but at the same time… he _hadn't_ wanted to. He'd wanted to kiss her. He'd actually wanted to kiss her _more_ than he'd wanted to taste her.

And he'd been interrupted.

Damon grinned. "Better remedy that."

Elena was curled up in bed, asleep, when an annoying tapping noise roused her. Sitting up and pushing her hair from her face, she squinted in the darkness, trying to focus on the origin of the sound. She looked over to the window and saw Damon on the other side of the glass. When he saw that she'd seen him, he gave her that mischievous smirk that made her insides turn to jelly. Not that he knew that of course.

Elena slid out of bed, yawning as she crossed the room to the window. She stared out at him for a moment, hands on hips, an eyebrow arched. Damon tilted his head to one side, grinned, and tapped on the glass again with his index finger.

Sighing and shaking her head to herself, she unlatched the window and pushed the pane up before stepping aside to let him climb in.

"God, Damon, what now?" Elena whined, frustrated at being woken in the early hours of the morning. Again.

"Just popped in to say hi."

Elena groaned and flopped down on her bed, spread-eagled. "Are you at least going to say it this time?" she shut her eyes, but soon opened them when she felt the bed shift under additional weight. When she opened her eyes, Damon was hovering over her, looking down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes, that devilish half-smirk on his lips.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself," Elena replied, her mouth suddenly dry at his closeness. "Will you be going now?"

Damon's smirk got larger. "Nope. Not done yet."

Elena's eyes flicked over to the clock. "You know that conversation we had at twenty past three yesterday morning? The one about how I need to be asleep in the early hours of the morning?"

"I think so," he said, leaning closer to her. "Wasn't that the conversation where I said that I'm a vampire and that it doesn't matter to me what time it is?"

Elena rolled her eyes and sighed. "What else do you want?"

Damon smiled down at her the way a predator would smile down at a vulnerable animal that had just become its next meal. "Are you sure you want to ask that question?"

Her heart was pounding against her ribs, and she was acutely aware that he could hear it. She swallowed as he bent his head down, his lips ghosting along her throat. His mouth moved up and along her jaw before hovering over her lips. Elena felt warm as his mouth finally met her own, and her hands found their way to his shoulders as his smoothed down to her waist. She let his tongue in her mouth when he nibbled on her bottom lip, and they began the battle for dominance.

_So this is what sin tastes like…_ Elena thought, moving her hands higher and wrapping her arms round Damon's neck. She'd never been kissed like this before; certainly not by Stefan, who was very cautious with her. But Damon… it was like he used all his anger and put it into the kiss, but gave it to her in the form of passion and need. It made her feel giddy.

Damon pulled back slightly, aware that Elena needed to breathe, and trailed his lips back down to her pulse point. His mouth latched onto it and he sucked the delicate skin gently. Something in him wanted to bite… but he found he didn't want to. It would scare her off.

Elena twisted her fingers into his hair, making cute little noises in his ear as he nibbled her neck. He slid a hand behind her head and another to her back and lifted her off the bed slightly, allowing her head to drop back a little, giving him better access to her throat.

"I could do anything I wanted to you right now," he whispered against her skin. "I could bite you and drain you dry."

"But you won't…" Elena breathed, shivering as he licked her heated skin. Damon exhaled sharply and put her down. When she sat up he was already perched on the windowsill, ready to jump. He glanced back to her and dropped down, landing neatly in a crouch. Elena rushed to the window, but when she looked out he was gone. The street was empty.

She turned back to her bed and sat on it, leaning her back against the wall. She was so confused. She loved Stefan, but… Elena shook her head. She cared for Damon too… sure he was an egotistical pig and a real jerk sometimes, but she saw through that. It was as if it was his defence mechanism – if you piss people off they stay away from you; that way they can't get close enough to hurt you.

Elena banged her head back against the wall. Why did she like Damon so much? The answer evaded her.

Was it because she could see good in him; that she knew he acted like the big bad bloodsucking vampire so people would keep their distance? Was it because she thought that, actually, all Damon needed was a little bit of love?

She didn't know. But she _did_ know that she felt guilty as hell. She was with Stefan, yet she'd willingly let Damon kiss her. She didn't want to be like Katherine. She didn't want to hurt the Salvatore brothers.

She didn't want to hurt Damon.

_I love Damon. He's badass, but underneath it all he's a little soft. And misunderstood. _

_Or is that too cliché?_

_Tell me what you think_

_Make me happy: read & review_

_Luna xxx_


	4. Chap 4: Just A Touch And A Taste?

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters. I do however own a dog and some goldfish._

**Chapter Four: Just A Touch… And A Taste?**

It was just after noon when Damon woke up, dragging himself from a dreamless sleep. He hadn't meant to sleep in; it'd just been a long night. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head, loosening his muscles, then flopped back down onto his pillows. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking back to last night's hunt and the events that followed, his mouth stretching into a grin.

The sound of laughter that echoed in the garden reached his ears, and upon recognising the tinkling laugh, Damon used his vampiric speed to leave his bed and cross the house to a spare room which had a window overlooking the garden.

Stefan and Elena were playing in the summer sunshine. They had obviously been in the hot tub that Damon had had installed when he'd arrived in town, as Stefan was wearing black knee-length swim shorts and Elena wore a pastel blue bikini with a white polkadot pattern, her long hair in damp curls.

Damon glared down at the pair; more specifically his brother as he chased Elena around the garden, although he did so at human speed. Damon scoffed as Elena was finally caught, Stefan grabbing hold of her and spinning her round. Keeping hold of Elena, Stefan jumped into the hot tub, Elena shrieking as she was pulled under. When they resurfaced they were laughing, and Damon gripped the windowsill hard enough to break it as Stefan captured Elena's lips with his in a searing kiss.

He had to look away as his brother slid a hand down Elena's curves before it disappeared into the water. He didn't want to know where that hand had gone, but Elena's gasp gave him a pretty good idea.

Feeling nauseated at his brother doing kissy-face with Elena, Damon turned away from the window and returned to his room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

A few hours later, Elena padded into the kitchen, a soft red towel wrapped around her shoulders. Stefan had left her a second ago to go hunting, having refused her offer of taking her blood. Elena sighed and opened the fridge, pulling out the carton of orange juice. It was only after she'd poured herself a glass that she felt like she was being watched. Turning around, she saw Damon leaning against the counter opposite, his arms crossed, wearing his usual black shirt and black jeans.

"Good afternoon, princess?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Have fun in the tub with my dear brother?"

Elena blushed – had he seen?

"I didn't know he had it in him. I'll never look at that hot tub in the same way."

He _did_ see!

Damon smirked as her face flushed even darker. He hadn't seen what she'd been doing with his brother, but from the sounds he'd heard with his sensitive hearing he could hazard a pretty good guess. He moved closer to her, crossing the room, grinning a predator's grin as he heard her heart beat faster, the muscle beating wildly in her chest. He took the glass from her hands and dumped it in the sink before placing his hands either side of her in the counter. Elena swallowed hard at how close he was, her breathing becoming shallow as he pressed his body against hers.

"Don't fight it Elena," he whispered, lowering his head so that his lips brushed against the skin of her neck. "I know you want me. I can hear your little heart pounding hard against your ribs. I can smell your excitement…" He pressed his lips to her throat, and Elena couldn't help but drop her head back and lift her hands to clutch his shoulders.

"Damon…" she breathed, and he tangled his hand into her hair, pulling her face back toward him and pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss of want. Elena returned the kiss, and allowed him to deepen it when he nibbled her bottom lip, allowing his tongue into her mouth.

Her towel slipped from her shoulders, dropping to the floor, and Damon grinned against her lips as he realised she was still only wearing a skimpy blue bikini. He lifted her leg and hitched it onto his hip before turning and pressing Elena up against the wall. Leaning back against the wall and holding onto Damon's shoulders, Elena lifted her other leg and wrapped it round his waist, Damon now fully supporting her. She loved the feeling of his bodyweight pressing her into the wall, how his lips were moving with hers, their tongues doing battle.

His lips moved from her mouth to her jaw, where they moved down the side of her neck. Elena mewled and arched back from the wall, pushing her chest forward and tilting her head back, baring her throat to him as though in offering. Damon looked up for a moment to look into her eyes to make sure that she definitely wanted this. Upon seeing that she did, he pressed his mouth to her throat again before biting her, his fangs sinking into her white skin.

Elena gasped and rolled her hips into his, making him groan against her skin. Waves of elation rolled through her body, starting at her throat and rippling down to her toes. Damon's grip on her tightened and he pressed his hardness against her, and shut her eyes, pushing her body back against him.

All too soon, Damon's teeth left her throat and he licked the wound as he pulled back, and Elena opened her eyes to look at his face, noting that his lips were stained with her blood. She leaned forward to kiss him again, and he slipped his tongue back in her mouth, and Elena could taste the coppery flavour that was her blood.

Damon froze and pulled away from her sharply, setting her back on the floor. He took a step back, his head tilted slightly, listening. After a second of silence, he said something in Italian, that, from the tone in which he said it, was no doubt a swear word.

"He's back," he muttered, before turning away from her and heading out into the hall. Elena followed, scooping her towel off the floor as she passed it and wrapping it back round her shoulders. Damon was already halfway up the stairs before she realised what he'd meant.

_He's back._

Stefan was coming back from hunting. That was twice now that Damon's sharp hearing had stopped Stefan from walking in on them.

She looked back up at the stairs, but the eldest Salvatore was gone, and she rushed into the study, sitting herself down on the leather couch just before the door opened.

Stefan entered the house, turning into the study, knowing that Elena was in there as he could hear her breathing. He sensed something was wrong with her right away; she was still in her bikini and towel from earlier, despite having told him that she'd get changed back into her clothes whilst he was out hunting. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest.

Had something scared her?

He crossed the room and sat beside her, giving her a smile and a kiss to the forehead. Elena smiled back, but there was something about it that seemed forced…

Stefan frowned mentally, and noticed that his brother's scent was strong in here… Then he saw the bottles of scotch on the wooden desk in the corner and his brain realised that was the reason why. Of course.

He chastised himself mentally for being so stupid.

Elena put a hand on his knee, making him return his eyes to her. She was looking up at him in earnest, her hair resting over one shoulder, covering one side of her neck…

"I'm going to go home and get changed, okay?" her voice was soft. And worried for some reason. Stefan kissed her gently and smiled at her.

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while my love."

Elena nodded and headed for the front door, her heart in her throat.

_There you have it, chappie number four. At last we have Stefan feeling a little suspicious… Did it not occur to him that Damon's scent was on Elena? Obviously not._

_Anyway, tell me what you think._

_Make me happy: read & review!_

_Luna xxx_


	5. Chap 5: A Little Bit Argumentative

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately, I still don't own The Vampire Diaries or its characters. I still want to own Damon, but that still hasn't happened yet._

**Chapter Five: A Little Bit Argumentative**

The door shut behind Elena, and for some reason, Stefan felt a little uneasy. Something was definitely up with her, if her sigh (of relief?) she gave out as she walked down the path to her car was anything to go by. That and it was now twice in two days that she'd left him, despite having planned to spend time with him.

Something had changed in her… and it'd only happened when he'd been out hunting and left her alone in the house.

Then it hit him. She was never really _alone _in the house was she?

Gritting his teeth, he made his way to the stairs, just as his brother was coming down them.

"Damon, did you do anything to Elena?"

Damon smirked to himself as he passed Stefan and went into the study, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"What gives you the impression I've done _anything_ to her?"

Stefan held back a growl of frustration. "Twice I've went out hunting. Twice I've left her here and you've been in the house. Twice she's left."

Damon half smirked at his brother over his glass before taking a sip. "Maybe little Elena doesn't like you any more…" he said teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

"And you're basing that on…"

Damon considered placating his younger brother, but the instinct to piss him off was just too strong to ignore. "I'm basing it on the fact that she likes me._ Me_."

Stefan _did_ growl at that. "Of course she does. Damon do you expect me to believe what comes out your mouth? I learned long ago that you talk bullshit."

Damon's smirk twisted into a glare. He wasn't bullshitting this time. "Oh come _on_ Stefan! Wake up from whatever dream world you live in! Elena doesn't want you! She wants _me_!"

Stefan laughed at his brother's goading. "Of course she does Damon. Believe whatever makes you happy, even if it is a fantasy."

"It's true. I've kissed her and she's returned it." Damon grinned, "Maybe kissing is too innocent a word to use. I've had her against the wall in the kitchen, little brother, legs wrapped round me, moaning for me to do her, not ten minutes ago. I would've too if you hadn't come home from hunting bunnies so soon."

Stefan growled, his whole body tensing. "You lie," he said darkly, glaring.

Damon smirked. "Actually this is one of those times when I'm telling the truth. I must say… she does make the cutest little mewling noises, doesn't she? And when I kissed her neck… how she arched her back and offered her pretty white throat for me to bite. She tasted so… delicious."

"You're lying."

Damon shook his head at his brother's denial. "You're like a broken record, aren't you? I'm not lying. Sweet little Elena let me take her blood and wanted me to do more to her… You're obviously not good at _everything_, are you little brother?"

Stefan snarled in rage and leapt across the table at his brother, planning to rip that smug look off his face.

Elena closed the door behind her with a soft click, sweeping her windswept curls from her face. A deafening bang echoed through the house, and Elena jumped, dropped her bag and hurried down the hall to the study, to the location of the noise.

When she pushed the door open, she gasped at the scene that met her eyes.

Stefan and Damon were brawling, moving so fast that her eyes couldn't quite keep up with them.

The study was… demolished, to say the least. There were holes in the walls, both fist and head-sized. The bookcases had toppled over, the books strewn across the floor, some in pieces, their pages having flown astray. One of the windows was smashed, the glass lying like confetti on the floor, and the chairs were broken, and Elena was worried to see that a leg had been snapped off, sharp on one end, very much resembling a stake.

The only thing in the room that had escaped destruction was the heavy oak table that sat against a – Elena watched in horror as Damon slammed Stefan into it, the force that he'd thrown his brother's body cracking the table in two.

Elena's heart was pounding, scared for both brothers, and she could only watch as they kept at it, exchanging punches, until Stefan caught hold of Damon, one hand wrapped tightly in his hair, and slammed his head against a wall, adding to the number of holes already there. Elena found her voice as Stefan moved to repeat the action.

"Stefan, stop! Leave Damon alone!"

Stefan let go of his brother's hair, surprised Elena was there, and even more so that she was defending Damon. Using this to his advantage, Damon twisted away from Stefan and punched him in the face, a sickening crack echoing in the room when his knuckles met his brother's jaw.

"Damon!"

Damon clenched his jaw and stepped away from Stefan, who was getting to his feet. The older brother moved over to Elena, standing so that she was between him and his brother.

When Stefan was on his feet, he looked at the pair, seeing how close Damon was to Elena, how she wasn't yelling at him for invading her personal space.

Elena decided to break the silence in the room, and she did so by shouting. "What the _hell_ do you two think you're doing?" she began, giving both of them a dark look, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fighting," Damon quipped, and Elena gave him a glare that wiped the smug look off his face.

"I can see that. I can also see that you've destroyed the study. What are you fighting about now?"

Stefan snorted. "As if you didn't know."

Elena felt guilty as he looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't. Enlighten me."

"We were fighting over you."

Elena's heart was in her throat and she swallowed hard. "Me?" she asked, hating how her voice sounded meek.

"Tell me it's not true," Stefan said, a hint of pleading in his voice. "Tell me what he said isn't true."

Elena bit her lip, glared at Damon briefly, then turned back to Stefan. "What did he say?"

"That you kissed him. Made out with him. More than once." Elena said nothing. "That you nearly slept with him. That you… you let him drink from you."

Elena looked at the floor, speechless. For a moment she thought about denying it, denying everything, but she quickly ignored that thought, deciding to end this madness that she'd put herself in.

"It's true. All of it's true."

She could feel Damon's triumphant smirk behind her, but she didn't look at him, instead forcing herself to keep looking at Stefan, whose face had dropped.

"But Elena, I thought-"

"Stefan, I don't want to hurt you, and I'm sorry that it's happened like this, but I can't be your girlfriend anymore."

"Because of him?" Stefan asked through gritted teeth, clenching his fists.

Elena shook his head. "No. Not because of Damon. He only helped me to realise why I was so unhappy."

"But you _were_ happy!" Stefan's voice sounded a tiny bit desperate.

"I wasn't. Stefan, I don't want to be treated like something breakable," Stefan opened his mouth to say something, but she held up a hand to stop him. "I know, I _am_ breakable compared to you, to both of you, but I don't like being wrapped in cotton wool. I'm a person, Stefan, with my own wants and needs. I need to get hurt in order to learn from my mistakes. But you protect me from everything… even yourself. You don't open up to me…" Elena trailed off. "I'm sorry. I can't love you anymore."

Stefan was silent.

Elena kept going, despite having said all she wanted to say. Words escaped her mouth like a broken dam, and she hadn't the power to stop them.

"Damon… Damon reminded me that I can love and be loved as an equal; reminded me that relationships aren't about being protected from everything." She turned and looked at the eldest Salvatore brother. "And I thank him dearly for that. And I think that I… that I love him. And I love him because he lets me be me, that he doesn't put me on a pedestal to be looked at and not touched. He's not afraid to be snarky and bitchy and perverted. He doesn't torture himself over what he is. He's himself for me. And that's what I love about him."

Elena's epiphany over why she loved Damon Salvatore warmed her inside, and it felt right. Stefan looked heartbroken, but there was nothing she could do about that now. Damon was looking at her with a smile on his face. Not a smug smile, but a genuine one, and there was a glint of happiness and love in his dark eyes, and she realised that she'd seen it in his orbs before, she just hadn't worked out what it was.

Damon put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Stefan stepped forward, reaching a hand out to Elena, his expression one of total sadness. Damon grasped her tighter, yanking her away from his brother's reach, a low growl escaping his mouth. Stefan retracted his hand and retreated, turning and leaping through the smashed window, a light thud on the grass outside telling Elena that he'd landed safely.

She looked up at Damon, giving him a small smile, receiving a grin in return. He leaned down and captured her lips in a sensual kiss. When he pulled back, he smirked down at her.

"So. Now you're single," he commented seriously. "What are you going to do?"

Elena gave him a sultry smile. "Oh I'm sure I can think of something…"

_So there you have it, the big showdown, won by Mister Damon Salvatore!_

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? _

_Make me happy: read & review!_

_Luna xxx_


	6. Chap 6: Have My Way With You

**Disclaimer:**_ Still don't own anything! Except the plot._

**Chapter Six: Have My Way With You**

Elena found herself pressed into the mattress of Damon's bed, the vampire hovering above her, kissing down her throat. When he reached the top of her tanktop he pulled it off her in a flash, and it was quickly followed by her denim cut-offs, leaving her in her lace underwear. Damon grinned down at her as he realised this was the same pink set that he'd seen her wear when he was looking at her through her bedroom window.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, Princess. Just looking at the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Elena blushed and pushed at his chest, silently asking him to roll over. Damon complied, and discovered he liked this view of her better. Elena busied herself with unfastening the buttons of his shirt, but soon got frustrated and instead ripped the rest of them open.

"Impatient much?" Damon teased, hooking a finger into the waistband of her lace panties and pulling at it.

Elena frowned down at him. "Shut up."

"Yes ma'am!" he gave her a mock salute, and Elena bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

Having successfully removed his shirt and thrown it to the floor, she slid down his body, smirking as he inhaled sharply when she moved against his hardness. Slowly, she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off his legs, chucking them to the floor too. Having finished stripping him for the moment, she slid back up his body, deliberately rolling her hips onto his erection before placing her lips to his.

Despite liking Elena being on top, Damon couldn't take any more teasing, and rolled them over, once again pinning her to the mattress. He held her hands above her head and unclasped her strapless bra, dropping it to the floor. He sat up and admired her, then lowered his mouth and took her nipple into his mouth.

Elena arched her back as she gasped at the feel of his cool mouth on her heated skin. Damon released her hands and took hold of her other breast, massaging it and rolling the nipple with his fingers. Elena mewled and squirmed beneath him, reaching a hand between them and touching his hardness through his boxers. Damon released the breast in his mouth and groaned, resting his forehead on her chest, his eyes shut tight.

Elena was barely brushing him with her fingertips, but the barely-there sensation sent shivers down his spine. Growling, he pulled her hand away and slid his free hand down her body to her panties, pressing his palm up against her. Elena moaned and arched up, her fingers gripping his shoulders tightly. Damon pressed a kiss to her collarbone as he ripped her panties off, throwing the scrap of lace to the floor. He leaned back and looked down at her, a satisfied grin on his face as he took in her flushed skin, her chest heaving as she breathed. And she was his.

That fact brought a smirk to his face as he bent down and found her lips in a heated kiss. Elena returned it and pushed her hips up against him, desperate for him to touch her where she needed it most. He complied to her unvoiced demand, groaning when he felt how wet she was. Elena's hands slid form his shoulders and down his chest, her fingertips tracing the ridges of his abs, and coming to rest on the waist of his boxers. Getting the hint, he pulled his boxers down and kicked them off the resettled back over her so he was nestled between her legs.

"Damon…" Elena whispered, pushing her hips up and brushing against him. "Please…"

Damon grinned down at her and kissed her gently. "As you wish, Princess."

He pushed forward and eased into her gently. Elena gasped and froze, her hands clutching his biceps. Damon moved within her, steady at first, but soon picking up speed as his body grew warm, seeking release, and Elena's breathy moans came at a higher pitch.

Damon bent down, burying his face in her neck as he thrust, Elena clutching his back, her nails digging into his skin. "Damon… bite me…"

He looked up to make sure that he had indeed heard what he thought he'd heard, and the look in her eyes told him he had. Dipping his head back to the curve of her neck, he pressed an open mouth kiss to her pulse point before his fangs slipped into her skin. Elena cried out and tightened around him, arching up off the bed. Damon shut his eyes and groaned against her skin as her tightening inner walls clenched around him, bringing him to climax. His thrusts slowed down to a halt, and the pair lay there, Damon still inside her, his mouth latched onto her throat, Elena panting and pushing her hair from her sweaty forehead.

Damon swallowed one last mouthful of her sweet lifeblood before drawing back and licking the wound. He pulled out of her, making her shudder, and rolled onto the bed beside her. Immediately Elena curled up next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her possessively.

The peaceful silence of their shared afterglow was broken as Damon felt the need to ask a rather pressing question. "Sooo," he began, looking down at Elena with bright eyes. "No more Saint Stefan? No more fool of a brother? I have you all to myself now?"

Elena smiled at him and nodded. "Yes you do," she replied. "Whatever will you do with me?" she asked innocently.

Damon snorted. "I think I've already done it Princess." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "And I'm going to do it whenever I want to…"

Elena swallowed as his breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine. "Are you really?"

"Mm hmm," he murmured, his lips moving down her throat to the place where he'd bitten her. Elena leaned into him as he sucked her skin, her eyelids fluttering shut.

"That's if I let you," she whispered, fading into sleep.

"Oh, you will."

The sun peeked in through a gap in the black curtains, and Elena sighed, beginning to wake up. Her movement roused Damon, who tightened his arms

around her warm body. Elena opened her eyes to find herself naked, curled up against an equally nude Damon, her head resting on his arm.

Damon yawned before looking down at her in his grasp, and he grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Elena smiled and moved so that her head was resting on his toned chest, her fingertips drawing lazy patterns on his skin.

"Morning Princess," he drawled, twisting a strand of her hair around his index finger.

"Morning yourself," she replied. "At least I stayed asleep until I needed to; you didn't wake me up at some insane hour."

Damon's mouth pulled into a smirk. "Did you want me to? Because I would've if you'd just asked."

Elena slapped his chest gently, smiling at his look of mock-hurt. "Ha ha," she said sarcastically. She sighed and stared into space, her eyes looking down at his chest.

Thinking she was feeling bad about what they'd done last night, he lifted her chin so she met his eyes. "Are you okay with what we did?"

Elena frowned. "Yes. Why would you think otherwise?"

Damon shook his head. "Just the way you zoned out. I thought you regretted it."

She shook her head. "I wasn't regretting it, stupid. I was wondering why it took me so long to realise that I wasn't totally happy being with Stefan. Wondering why I'd never given you a chance before."

Elena gasped in surprise as Damon's mouth suddenly met hers, and he used this to his advantage by slipping his tongue in her mouth. She sighed and leaned into him, content in being close to him. Damon left her mouth and trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"Do you want breakfast?" Damon asked against her skin.

Elena laughed lightly. "No you're not having my blood for breakfast."

Damon looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. "I was going to suggest sex for breakfast, but your idea's good too."

Elena swatted him playfully, shaking her head at the vampire beneath her. "Well, I like your idea, but I think I want normal, human-suitable food for breakfast," she said, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Sorry."

Damon mock-pouted before a grin slipped back onto his face at her whisper in his ear.

"Maybe later."

_A little lemon for Elena and Damon. At last. _

_Anyways, next chappie is the last one._

_Make me happy: read & review!_

_Luna xxx_


	7. Epilogue: The Better Brother

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters *sniffle*. Just the plot._

**Epilogue: The Better Brother**

_Dear diary,_

_It's been two weeks since the brothers' fight, two weeks since I broke up with Stefan._

_Two weeks and it's still strange to me to wake up in the morning and find Damon sitting on my window seat, or Damon being the last thing I see before I shut my eyes at night. Two weeks and other people still can't believe that Damon and I are together. I know that they talk behind my back about it, they whisper things, but to be honest, Damon's I-don't-give-a-damn attitude has rubbed off on me._

Elena smiled as she felt fingers run through her hair, twisting in her curls. She wasn't surprised when her hair was moved to the side and soft lips were pressed to her neck.

_Damon is very… persistent. I promise that I will finish this entry when he leaves. _

_If__ he leaves…_

Elena closed her diary, throwing it and the pen onto her desk before dropping her head back, resting it on Damon's shoulder.

"Do I have your undivided attention now?" he asked softly in her ear, and Elena smiled up at him.

"Jealous of a book now?" she teased, leaning back against his chest, shutting her eyes when he wrapped his arms round her and hugged her close.

"Jealous? You are sorely mistaken, princess. Why would I be jealous of a book when I can just rip it from your hands, throw it away, and have my wicked way with you?"

Elena laughed and lifted her head slightly to kiss his jaw. Damon smirked down at her, pressing his lips to hers for a moment before placing kisses down the elegant column of her neck, stopping at the curve where her neck met her shoulders, keeping his mouth pressed against that spot. Elena gasped as the lips were replaced with his teeth, his fangs sinking into her skin. She melted into him, closing her eyes as he sucked at the wound he'd created.

Her life had changed drastically two weeks ago, and the change was for the better. Damon was the perfect gentleman… who was she kidding? He was still the same annoying, egotistical jerk he'd always been; only now he was _her_ annoying, egotistical jerk.

If Elena told everyone that he was actually very sweet when he needed to be, and a really understanding person, she'd either get laughed at or told off by Damon for 'ruining his image'. Elena snorted at that. Damon pulled away from her throat and looked at her quizzically. She laughed again and kissed him, not caring that she could taste her own blood in his mouth.

Elena smiled as she broke their kiss and turned to face him, sat in his lap, before relaxing in his arms, resting her head against his chest. Damon was just so… _right_ for her. He was always the first and last thing she saw before waking up or going to sleep, and he always teased her or made those snide but funny comments that made her laugh, not to mention he was an absolute _god_ in bed. She raised a hand and placed it on his chest, fingers splayed, right above his heart. Every time she breathed, she breathed in his scent; a delicious mix of his cologne, scotch, and the outdoors. She shut her eyes sighed, happy to just be in his embrace.

Damon tangled a hand in her hair, twisting strands of it round his fingers. Elena looked up at him and smiled, her eyes bright and warm, a look that she only gave him, before resting her head back on his chest, her eyes fluttering shut again.

He'd never thought that anyone would mean as much to him. But here was this little human… and she was his world. He loved to tease her to test her reaction; he loved the way her heart would pound hard in her chest when he looked at her with that half-smile half-smirk. He loved how she trusted him with her body, letting her hold her tightly in his arms, despite knowing that he had the strength to break her in two. But she wasn't scared. She treated him with kindness and… love? He wasn't sure about that, but he knew that he felt something akin to love for her.

He bent his head down so his mouth was to her ear, and whispered, "Elena… I love you…"

Elena's open hand on his chest closed, her fingers clutching his black shirt. She sat up and looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his. "I love you too, Damon. I love you too."

A broad smile spread across his face, and he kissed her chastely, his hold on her tightening momentarily.

"I knew it."

Elena rolled her eyes and hit him playfully. "You're so cocky, aren't you?"

Damon grinned. "But you love me for it."

_C'est fini!_

_Just some fluffy stuff to finish with, though I think I started rambling in the middle. Hmmm…_

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed (I heart you!) and to everyone who's stuck with this little story of mine. _

_Make me happy: read & review_

_Luna xxx_


End file.
